I Hate But I Love You
by shinchidayo
Summary: Ikatan Hiyori dengan dunia Dewa putus, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yato. Ingatan Hiyori tentang apa yang pernah ia alami selama ini dengan Yato dan Yukine pun perlahan terhapus waktu. Atas perintah Dewa Tenjin mereka tak boleh bertemu kembali. Perasaan Yukine kepada Hiyori lebih dari sekedar rindu namun Yato selalu menghalangi perasaan Yukine. [Yaoi detected, a bit OOC , RnR]


**Noragami **ノラガミ

**I Hate But I Love You ****© Shinchi**

**Disclaimer: ****Adachitoka**

.

Kau pernah dengar nama Dewa Yato?

Dia adalah Dewa Perang yang murah hati dan akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan cepat. Memohonlah padanya dan kau akan bahagia.

Kini Dewa Yato telah banyak dikenal, ia sudah memiliki sebuah kuil yang cukup besar dan tertata rapi oleh para pengikutnya. Berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini Yato mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

...

Dibalik bagunan kuil yang megah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan mata coklat keemasan sibuk menyisir rambutnya. Ia baru saja datang dari pemandian air panas dan masih menggunakan Kimono yang ia kenakan semalam.

Yukine nama laki-laki yang menjadi senjanta suci sekaligus pendamping Yato itu sudah cukup lama mengabdi pada tuannya. Ia sedikit menggoreskan senyum saat rambutnya telah tertata rapi.

"Yukine! Yukine! Kita ada pekerjaan! Cepat sedikit!"

"Ah.."

Suara menjengkelkan yang sangat Yukine kenal. Belum sempat menoleh kearah suara itu, wajah Yato sudah berada didepan wajah Yukine dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan senjata sucinya itu dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan Yukine berkomentar sepatah kata pun.

Yato dan Yukine muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depan jalan yang sepi, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang memegang handphone dengan kaki yang gemetaran memandang kesatu arah yaitu tower yang cukup tinggi.

Bermaksud melihat lebih jauh Yato justru jatuh tersungkur menimpa Yukine yang jauh lebih jecil dari nya.

"C-Cepat menyingkir bodoh! Badan mu berat Yato!"

"Aku juga ingin! Kakiku terkilir!"

"Alasan saja! Cepat minggir argh.."

Yato mencoba bangun dari tubuh Yukine dan tak sengaja melihat Kimono yang Yukine gunakan terbuka dan menampilkan tulisan Yuki yang terdapat pada bagian dekat lehernya terlihat jelas. Yato menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya dan bangkit tertatih lalu menghampiri perempuan yang menelfon dirinya tadi.

"...Tidak mungkin" ,gumamnya.

"Ibu...!", gadis itu kembali berteriak dari bawah tower.

"Hiyori..."

Tubuh Yato tak berkutik, tak salah lagi gadis yang ia lihat didepannya saat ini adalah Hiyori Iki. Gadis perempuan yang dulu pernah mengikat hubungan dengannya. Hiyori memohon kepada Yato untuk memperbaiki tubuh dan rohnya yang selaluterpisah. Namun setelah berapa lama Dewa Tenjin meminta Yato untuk segera memenuhi permohonan Hiyori dan memutuskan ikatan dengannya. Hal itu karena Hiyori telah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Dunia Dewa.

Saat ini Hiyori tak mungkin lagi dapat melihat Yato, ia sudah kembali normal.

"Hiyori, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu menangis terisak, "Ku mohon siapa pun selamatkan ibu.."

Yato menoleh kearah tower, mata Yato melebar saat melihat ibu Hiyori tak dapat turun dari tower yang tinggi itu.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" , gumam Yato.

"Yato-gami kumohon selamatkan ibu!" , teriak Hiyori lagi.

Yato berlari dengan cepat menaiki tower tanpa memanjatnya.

"Datanglah Sekki!" , teriak Yato. Yukine pun berubah menjadi pedang suci dan berputar menuju genggaman tangan Yato.

"Dengan Sekki ini akan ku potong tali yang mengotori tanah suci ini! Lenyaplah!"

SFX: ZANG!

Yato menangkap ibu Hiyori dan meletakannya di bawah tower. Hiyori pun menghampiri Ibunya dengan tangis bahagia. "Syukurlah ibu baik-baik saja! Terimakasih Yato! Dimana pun kau saat ini, aku benar-benar berterimakasih"

Yato tersenyum dan meloncati sebuah gedung tinggi. "Kembalilah Yukine," , ucapnya saat berada di atas gedung.

"Bukankah dia Hiyori?" , tanya Yukine sambil menoleh kearah Yato.

"Ya, dia terlihat lebih bahagia dengan keadaannya yang sekarang."

"Apa dia benar-benar tak mengingat semua hal tentang kita?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi kurasa tak sepenuhnya ia lupa"

"Begitu, oi kenapa kau tidak membuat dirimu terlihat dihadapannya"

Yato menyipitkan matanya kearah Hiyori, "Tidak bisa, Dewa Tenjin melarangku"

"Ch, bagaimana denganku? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya aku ingin dia melihatku. Aku merindukan Hiyori!"

Yato hanya terkikik melihat tingkah aneh Yukine.

"Kau menyukai Hiyori?" , tanya Yato secara tiba-tiba.

"J-J-J-Jangan mengaduk kata seperti itu bodoh! A-Aku tidak—"

"Bohong-! Aku merasakannya Yukine-kun~!" , goda Yato.

"Cih!"

"... Dengar Yukine,"

"...Apa?"

"Hiyori sudah melepas hubungan dengan kita. Kita masih punya tujuan yang lebih penting, mengerti?"

Yukine hanya mengangguk, "Aku tak ingin Hiyori terlibat lebih jauh, hanya saja aku merindukannya."

"Ohh, kau pun tidak pernah merindukanku kau tau?" , ucap Yato sambil menyeringai. Yato merangkul Yukine ala Bridal Style dan meloncati beberapa bangunan untuk sampai dikuil mereka.

"L-L-Lepaskan! Kau ini menjijikan! Lepaskannn!"

"Sshhh!"

Tanpa sadar wajah Yukine memerah, "Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku, Dewa berpakaian aneh!"

Yato hanya terkikik melihat senjata sucinya yang mulai gelisah itu setelah sampai dikuil Yato dengan segera membuka kimono bagian atas Yukine.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar Dewa Ero-Hentai!"

"Aku bukan Hentai, kau sendiri juga anak mesum Yukine!"

"Tapi aku tidak mesum kepada sesama—"

Yato menutup mulut Yukine dengan tangannya, dan memasang wajah serius seketika itu juga.

"Aku juga merindukan Hiyori sebagai teman yang pernah terikat denganku, tapi Yukine.."

Yato menjilat belakang telinga Yukine dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Kau hanya milikku Yukine-kun~"

Wajah Yukine memerah padam, ia tak begitu mengerti maksud Yato namun ia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya memanas saat Yato berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"K-Kenapa kau lakukan ini, menjauh dariku hentai-gami!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan Yukine-kun~"

"Hentikannnnn!"

.

TBC?


End file.
